Welcome Home
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: Prussia returns home to Germany, after many years, from behind the Berlin Wall. Rated M for actual guyxguy and swearing. My first fanfic with this type of content, so do go easy on me.


**WARNING! THERE IS YAOI IN THE FIRST PART!**

**Dear God, what did I just write? I just wrote an actual lime! –insert insanely red blush here- I'm embarrassed…I've never written this kind of material before. I was so embarrassed and flustered that I didn't even write the entire scene I originally planned! I only wrote part of that scene…**

**Don't think I'm sick or anything! T_T  
**

**Anyway, this fic was requested by **. ** A Germancest with M rated content about Prussia's first night back from behind the Berlin Wall. I hope I did okay, because I think this sucks… =_='**

* * *

"_Aah! W-West…do that…do that again! Oh fuck…!"_

_Germany groaned in response, nodding obediently as he once again ran his hands up and down Prussia's hardened length. Prussia gasped, his hands clutching Germany's blonde hair for dear life. Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling that was pumping through his body and made him be so submissive to the younger German. It was just so…so damn __good__. With a loud cry, Prussia came in Germany's hand, panting and gasping in ecstasy. _

"_Mein Gott…Bruder…!" Germany said breathlessly. He shot straight out from his position and pushed Prussia onto the bed, crashing their lips together roughly in a desperate attempt to feel fulfilled. Without even hesitating, he pulled away after a few moments and began to undo his own pants, where his length was already unbearably hard and begging for fulfillment. Prussia moaned loudly at the sight of Germany, his cheeks flushing even more than they already were. Was Germany trying to kill him or something? Prussia could feel his heart pound wildly in his chest as Germany crawled up to him, an uncharacteristic gleam in his eyes. _

"…_I hope you're ready, Bruder…" Germany breathed, straddling Prussia by the waist. Slowly and gently, his lips found the older male's once again in a gentle yet needy kiss. His hands slowly trailed down the Prussian's body, feeling every inch of skin he would reach from his position. "W-West...I..." Prussia groaned, the teasing getting to him in ways unimaginable.  
_

_

* * *

_Prussia awoke to the sound of Germany's loud snoring. Glancing at the clock beside the bed, he realized that it was only seven in the morning—a time way to fucking earlier for him to be up, especially considering the fact that he and Germany went to sleep around one in the morning after their 'night activity'. "Damn it, West! You snore like a goddamned moose or something!" Prussia grumbled, grabbing his pillow and using it to hit Germany over the head a few times. "Oi! West! West! Wake up! The Awesome Me commands you to wake up, damn it!"

Germany merely groaned tiredly in response, lazily trying to shove the pillow away from his face. "…Nngh…Bruder… I'm tired. Let me sleep, _please_!"

"Like hell I will! I let you fucking top last night, and the Awesome Me never does that with anyone! Get up, be grateful, and make me some pancakes or something! West! Wake up for fuck's sake! This is my first morning back!"

The German grunted and rolled over in his spot to look away from his brother, who continued to pound at his head with the pillow. Prussia had just returned to him last night from Russia, and they had decided to celebrate the occasion with rather illicit acts. The Berlin Wall, the horrible thing that separated them, was finally gone forever. All that remained of the Wall was the rubble that needed to be cleaned up, but the Wall in general was gone for good. "Bruder, let me sleep a little longer… Then I'll make you whatever the hell you want. Just shut up, please…" Germany sighed, clearly irritated.

Prussia pouted and ceased his pillow hitting, his eyes sharpened with suspiciousness. "…Promise?" Mouthwatering pancakes, beer, maple syrup, and bacon would be a lovely breakfast…and Germany making it would be satisfying enough. Sighing and admitting defeat, Prussia set the pillow down and flopped back onto the bed, his eyes closed and a faint smile beginning to form on his face.

"Hey, West?"

"What now?"

"I missed you a lot, you know. Even when I was thinking about how it was your fault I was forced to live with that Russian freak in the first place, I never stopped missing you. I love you, West, okay?"

Germany grumbled quietly into the sheets, his face beginning to flush at the words. After a few moments of silence, he quietly sighed, "I love you too, Bruder. ….I missed you, too."


End file.
